Diavolo/Misc
Relationships *With Alter Ego: **Diavolo to Doppio: Although in most cases it's self-preservation and survival (assuming killing Doppio would kill Diavolo, or vice versa), Diavolo seems to have a lot of affection for Doppio: he put Doppio in a very dangerous position of being the underboss instead of a usual subordinate, he often gave Doppio directions to being successful and even warned him to keep away from Nero and encouraged him to flee, and most peculiar of all, he has a habit of sometimes calling Doppio "his (cute) Doppio" with the more down-to-earth "watashi wa" pronoun. Noticeably, when Chariot Requiem activates and Doppio is shot multiple times by Mista, Diavolo almost immediately destroys and impales Narancia on a gate, instantly killing him, and begins to attempt more murders - before it happened, Diavolo was perfectly hidden away and everyone assumed Diavolo was in Bucciarati's body. On the other hand, Diavolo doesn't spend a single thought for Doppio whom he left for dead in Bucciarati's body. **Doppio to Diavolo: While Doppio never learned the truth between themselves, he highly respects Diavolo and always called him "Boss" - though, whether or not Doppio knew Diavolo's name is unknown. Doppio also seems to be Diavolo's gopher, something he takes pride in considering how loyal he was to a point of stubbornness, and he seemed heed most of Diavolo's orders when he remembered them. According to Doppio himself before his death, Diavolo had told him that staying in Bucciarati's body would be dangerous and decided to move, leaving Doppio to his fate. * : Although it's unknown how their relationship went, outside of Diavolo refusing to give her a name and never talking about himself, it can be inferred that it was largely positive. He took a picture of Donatella and she kept it throughout the years (although Diavolo becomes enraged upon learning that it still exists). Interestingly enough, Diavolo also never attempted on Donatella's life despite his ruthlessness. Likewise, Donatella loved Diavolo and told her daughter good things about him (albeit all lies Diavolo said before hand), and it's known that as Donatella died from her illness, she wished to see her lover again. *Trish Una: It's inferred that Diavolo was never actually aware of Trish's existence until Donatella passed away and Squadra Esecuzioni begun looking for clues on their former employer's identity. Diavolo realizes that their bond of blood allows him to sense her presence (the bonds of family being a reoccurring supernatural force in the world of JoJo). Immediately realizing that she could sense him as well and jeopardize his anonymity, he set in motion a plan to kill her with his own hands and used Bucciarati's group as pawns to bring her to him without letting the traitors capture her. In the final battle, Diavolo disowns Trish, wishing she never had been born. When she stops him from getting the Arrow during the final battle, he responds by having King Crimson punch clean through her stomach in a final attempt to kill her. However, she would survive due to Bucciarati's interception. Afterward, Diavolo would at the very least thank Trish for giving him the courage to attack Giorno Giovanna, as she revealed to her allies that Diavolo was attempting to run away, tempering his pride. Enemies Team Bucciarati *Giorno Giovanna: Giorno planned to take down Diavolo since the beginning due to Passione's corruption of Naples, which included an agenda of drug trafficking affecting even children. Because of this, Diavolo retaliated and made Giorno a high-priority target. The two became bitter enemies over the course of Part 5, with Diavolo having invoked Giorno's anger during their confrontation after the death of Narancia, and Giorno helping to rouse Team Bucciarati's betrayal. During the race for the Arrow, Giorno alone figured out that Diavolo was residing in one of the group's bodies, causing the Boss to realize that Giorno was his greatest threat. With Bucciarati's demise, Diavolo confirms that Giorno was in fact the more dangerous individual due to his cunning, as well as the fact that he had planned to usurp him the moment the boy entered Passione. *Bruno Bucciarati: Prior to meeting Giorno, Bucciarati was loyal to Diavolo, even though he was aware of the gang's involvement in the drug trafficking within Naples. Although Bucciarati initially had no power to take action, with urging from Giorno, he became determined to take the boss down as well. While this eventually led to Diavolo's killing him, Diavolo had declared his respect for Bucciarati, complimenting him on his prowess and valor. *Narancia Ghirga: Although not directly interacting with Narancia, he was a threat nonetheless once he turned traitor. After Chariot Requiem was activated and Doppio was shot by Mista, Diavolo retaliates by killing Narancia, whom had a radar capable of finding anyone attempting to attack Chariot Requiem. *Leone Abbacchio: Diavolo feared Abbacchio as he could easily find out whom Passione's Boss was with his powers. As such, Diavolo personally went back to Sardinia to intercept Abbacchio, and when given the opportunity, assassinated him while posing not only as Doppio, but also as a simple child playing soccer. *Guido Mista: While Diavolo lacks a connection with Mista, Mista on the other hand shares his teammates hatred and fear of the boss. Diavolo likewise regarded him as a threat just for betrayal. In the end, after the final battle with Diavolo, Mista was the last original member of Bucciarati's team before Giorno intact. *Pannacotta Fugo: Fugo, even with all the evidence given to him, was torn between swearing loyalty to Bucciarati or staying on Diavolo's good side. Understanding the extreme danger of betraying Passione and Diavolo, Fugo ultimately chose to remain on Diavolo's side. In a rejected story line, Fugo was also sent to kill his former friends, and if that was kept, Araki admits that Giorno would have needed to give the killing blow, which he felt would be too heartbreaking. *Jean Pierre Polnareff: Polnareff is one of Diavolo's many enemies, though Diavolo did not have any interest in Polnareff particularly. As soon as Diavolo found out Polnareff had been investigating him, he made a personal and brutal attempt to dispose of him, but unknowingly left him alive. During their second confrontation, Diavolo did not care much that Polnareff was still alive, nor that he knew his name, but rather wanted to know immediately why Polnareff would possess an Arrow, displaying a sense of urgency on the matter of his familiar foe. Nonetheless, Diavolo would, without much effort, successfully put an end to Polnareff once more, stepping on his neck in order to check his pulse and confirm his death. However, Diavolo did not know that Chariot Requiem would save its former master by preserving his soul in the body of the turtle Coco Jumbo. Other *Squadra Esecuzioni: Diavolo not only refused to give La Squadra a territory and higher pay, but when the first signs of betrayal started showing, also killed , one of whom was sectioned into 36 individual pieces, which were then mailed individually back to the group. It should be noted that it took La Squadra two years to form a retaliation plan, which Diavolo immediately found out about and retaliated against. Diavolo disdained these assassins, but came to respect their leader, Risotto Nero to a degree, considering him a worthy opponent and granting him the dubious "honor" of a painless death if he obeyed his command of restoring his iron level during their fight. *Cioccolata and Secco: As immoral Diavolo was, he considered both of them complete monsters and only kept them in his organization as part of his personal guard squad due to their powerful combination and individual abilities alike. On their part, Cioccolata and Secco only obeyed Diavolo because he let them torture people and planned to overthrow him eventually. Video Games Vento Aureo (PS2) Diavolo appears as the enemy faced in Chapters 12 and 13 (as "The Boss"; A suited silhouetted individual shrouded in shadow), as well as in 20 and 22, where he utilizes King Crimson to, within the game's perspective, alter time. Diavolo boasts the most health out of all enemies fought. The game, due to a completely different interpretation, does not refer to King Crimson's ability once as "time erasure". In Chapter 12, Bucciarati must survive for one minute, and in Chapter 13, he must deplete a very small portion of The Boss' health to succeed; In Chapter 20, Polnareff must also deplete a small portion (equivalent to a fifth) of Diavolo's health, and in Chapter 22, Giorno and Gold Experience Requiem must finally defeat Diavolo. In Chapters 12 and 13, 'The Boss' can simply 'teleport' to Bucciarati, somewhat similar but not completely accurate to how a normal person would see the effects of King Crimson, he also uses a strong hook that crosses the player's body and then sends them flying far with another punch (similarly to his attack on Bucciarati in the manga), and has another attack where King Crimson punches the floor, sending debris flying. The Boss can destroy the many columns around the stage, with Bucciarati taking damage from the flying debris. His most powerful attack involves him punching the player through the abdomen before turning around and slamming them into the ground, sending them reeling a long way. Attempting to hit The Boss while he is idle or otherwise not in the middle of an attack will result in him using King Crimson's ability to teleport away and avoid taking damage. During Chapter 13, after having revealed the nature of King Crimson's ability, the teleportation effect is accompanied by a flash of inverted colors before doing so, uncanny in effect to many of DIO's time-stopping abilities in All Star Battle. During Chapters 20 and 22, whenever Diavolo uses King Crimson's ability, time slows down for everything except him and King Crimson, and the screen's colors invert. Oddly enough, Diavolo can still be hit and damaged during King Crimson's effect, making it more akin to a true "time-slowing" ability than the canon time erasure. In Chapter 20, he gains a new ability to send King Crimson flying at immense speed toward his target to deliver a heavy knockdown punch with little warning. In Chapter 22, while Giorno himself is still affected by the time manipulation, Gold Experience Requiem can move and attack with impunity. Diavolo also gains two more abilities: One of them is him having King Crimson punch the floor and generate an immensely damaging shockwave whose range and area of effect covers the entire stage, sending Giorno flying a long way if it connects (he will only use this ability if Giorno stays too close to him for too long); The other has him fling blood at Giorno, making him flinch long enough for Diavolo to deliver any of his more powerful attacks. When his health hits zero for the first time, Diavolo will unleash a non-damaging shockwave to knock Giorno away, before recovering a fifth of his health as a last resort. Secret Factors Chapter 12 # Bucciarati must Stand Shoot King Crimson. (Value of 4) # Bucciarati must Stand Shoot Diavolo while standing near Trish's unconscious body. (Value of 6) Chapter 13 # Bucciarati starts the level with a Secret Factor Level of MAX. (Value of 10) Chapter 20 # Polnareff must Stand Shoot Diavolo. (Value of 7) # Polnareff must Stand Shoot King Crimson. (Value of 3) Chapter 22 # Giorno starts the level with a Secret Factor Level of 5. (Value of 5) # Giorno must use and land his heavy attack (X button). (Value of 3) # Giorno must avoid taking damage before and when King Crimson activates its ability. Even if Giorno does not take damage during the manipulated time period, the Secret Factor is lost if he has been hit beforehand. (Value of 2) All Star Battle (PS3) Diavolo is a playable character in All Star Battle. As one of the seven main antagonists, Diavolo is stronger than most characters and his ability to cause massive damage per individual hit makes up for his limited combos. As one of the majority of playable characters in the game with the "Stand" Style, Diavolo can turn King Crimson on/off, changing movesets. Though unlike the vast majority of Stand Users in the game, he does not have access to the Stand Rush ability that returns from the Capcom game; None of his skills allow him to attack in conjunction with his Stand, as every single one of his attacks, including normal hits, are delivered solely by King Crimson. He shares this effect with Hol Horse and Guido Mista. King Crimson acts as a powerful Stand whose melee attacks knock the opponent off their feet. When it is on, Diavolo's Heavy ground and air attacks down the opponent, and his crouching Heavy attack knocks the opponent into the air; His crouching Medium attack fills in the role of tripping the opponent. These melee attacks can be used to set up combos as most of his skills lack the potential to do so. Exclusive to Diavolo is the ability "Erasing Time", activated automatically by skills marked with a star. Upon activation, the arena environment, including background characters, is completely erased, leaving behind nothing but a deep crimson background that gradients downward to black. During this brief period of erased time, the opponent cannot move or act, merely standing still, and Diavolo is invincible to attacks that continue into the erased time. Time returns after a moment or as soon as Diavolo inputs an attack. * I've eliminated 0.5 seconds!: Replacing the common forward and backward dash, Diavolo erases time to 'teleport' short distances, granting him small bursts of invincibility. * Time has been erased...: A counter. This skill is marked with a star. Diavolo and King Crimson pose, and if struck by a non-Throw/HHA/GHA, "Erasing Time" will activate. * Such futility!: This skill is marked with a star, and can only be used once Diavolo is hit by any non-Throw/HHA/GHA, or any attack that does not down or send him flying upon the first hit. "Erasing Time" will activate instantly, leaving Diavolo completely unharmed. This skill consumes two bars of the Heart Heat Gauge in return for completely breaking an opponent's attack or combo, and functions in the exact same manner as DIO's "So close!" counter. * Throw - You're not getting away!: King Crimson hoists the opponent up by their collar and delivers a devastating punch to the face. While King Crimson is off: * The passage of time resumes!: Diavolo summons King Crimson to deliver a punch to the opponent's abdomen, leaving them crumpling to the ground (Comboable). This move can be charged to eventually increase its range and become unblockable, but Puttsun Cancel is required to follow-up on the charged attack. If the charged version hits an airborne opponent, they are sent flying into the stage wall. * This is the end!: Diavolo summons King Crimson to punch the ground with enough force to emit a shockwave, downing the opponent if they are hit. The Heavy variation deals the least amount of damage and has a recoverable delay, but is capable of hitting a downed opponent. While King Crimson is on: * Your life is mine!: King Crimson chops the opponent down the middle. Diavolo's skills can be instantly performed following this move. (Comboable) * King Crimson!: A Throw. King Crimson executes a short jab. If it connects, King Crimson will punch the opponent three times rapidly, hitting them into the air, before hooking them in the face with enough strength to send them flying. * Now I'm really angry!: King Crimson jabs at an upward angle. This move acts as an anti-air. It has the bonus effect of hitting opponents as tall or taller than Diavolo without them needing to be airborne, such as Wamuu. If it connects, King Crimson grabs the opponent by the face and slams them into the ground hard enough for them to bounce. Using its other fist, King Crimson punches the opponent in the abdomen and sends them flying. Diavolo's HHA activates Epitaph, allowing him to see into the future with 100% accuracy until the full stock is used up. While in this mode, Diavolo will automatically Stylish Dodge most of the opponent's attacks without depleting any of the Guard Gauge, provided he isn't in the middle of attacking himself. The opponent's Stylish Dodge is disabled as well, and the rate at which Diavolo can successively use "I've eliminated 0.5 seconds!" is enhanced, granting him a lot less vulnerability when using it to dodge through attacks and projectiles, as well as the fastest dash in the game (allowing him to outspeed even Baoh's run when pushing against each other). Diavolo's GHA, "Pinnacle of Eternity", as with his other abilities that activate "Erasing Time", works as a counterattack: Diavolo will smile as he and King Crimson openly present themselves to the opponent. If he is then hit by the enemy with any form of short/mid-ranged melee attack that is not a Throw, including HHA and even other GHA, Diavolo's GHA will activate. Diavolo will disappear and reveal that what the opponent actually hit was their future selves, appearing behind them shortly afterwards. Diavolo declares that he's ending the fight as King Crimson delivers a singular powerful chop down the middle of the opponent. This is the most powerful Great Heat Attack in the entire game, dealing roughly 42% of the opponent's max health in damage. "Erasing Time" is naturally nullified if Giorno Giovanna has Gold Experience in Requiem Mode; The ability will initiate as the confirming sound plays, but the time erasure does not actually take effect. If Diavolo is Retired via any attack that does not result in a hard knockdown or blow-back, he will fall to his knees and weakly point at the opponent in fear, mirroring one of his infinite deaths in the story. If Retired by Giorno himself, he will furiously call him a brat/kid in a way similar to his final moments against Giorno before being defeated. Diavolo is the only villain from Part 5 to appear in the game as a playable character, the third tallest character in the game behind Joseph Joestar and Wamuu (slightly taller than even DIO and the same height as any other Part 3 character), and also the only character to have 2 characters appearing during his intro (Diavolo and Doppio). Diavolo's first alternate costume reflects his initial appearance as "The Boss"; completely disguised in shadow and wearing a tuxedo with short and slicked-back hair, while his second features the stolen soccer outfit he wore as Doppio to disguise himself and kill Abbacchio. For two of his victory poses, Doppio is used instead of Diavolo, and Doppio speaks several of his own (his "phone's" ringtone, answering the phone, his statement about the world being filled with idiots, etc.). Notably enough, Diavolo has no post-round special lines, regardless of whom he's fighting; All opponents that Diavolo has unique dialogue with will illicit special intro lines, though should Diavolo win, he will simply use whatever line of victory dialogue that was set for him, if not the default. Eyes of Heaven (PS3/PS4) Diavolo and Doppio were confirmed for Eyes of Heaven alongside their daughter and Bucciarati. As a Stand User, Diavolo is one of many characters with wildly varied abilities that grant him uniqueness in battle. *'I've eliminated 0.5 seconds!': Replacing the standard Sidestep, Diavolo erases time to 'teleport' short distances, granting him small bursts of invincibility in exchange for a longer dodge. *'Style Action - All movement is useless now!': Diavolo summons King Crimson to erase time. Upon activation, the arena environment appears to, from Diavolo's perspective, turn a deep red hue. While time is erased, Diavolo is invisible to opponents as well as invincible. While they can still act and attack his partner, they are completely unable to perceive or attack Diavolo himself, allowing him to move around and position himself with immunity. He is also unable to move characters by pushing against them, further demonstrating his lack of presence. If the Style Action button is held, the time erasure will last longer. Once activated, Diavolo's stamina gauge is immediately depleted by half, and will slowly drain until either it empties or the button is released. Time will also return upon Diavolo attacking, requesting or activating a Dual Combo, and activating a DHA or Soul Succession. Other circumstances that will cancel the time erasure include another character connecting a DHA or a time-stopping character stopping time. The only character immune to the effects of Diavolo's time erasure is Giorno Giovanna with Gold Experience transformed into its Requiem form; Giorno is able to perceive and therefore attack Diavolo within the erased time frame, making it possible to knock him out of it. *'If you've seen King Crimson, it's already your time...nay, you're no longer in this world!': King Crimson executes a short, unblockable jab. If it connects, King Crimson will unleash a barrage of 6 punches, finishing with a powerful uppercut that sends the target high into the air directly upward, allowing Diavolo to combo them from there. *'The passage of time resumes!': King Crimson is summoned to fly forward and deliver a punch, capable of sending opponents flying a long distance. If the activating button is held, the attack can be charged to eventually increase its speed and range, as well as making it unblockable. If the fully charged version lands, any opponents hit will instead simply crumple. *'Such futility!': This skill can only be used once Diavolo is flinching from any attack or combo while standing, meaning he is unable to use it once he is knocked into the air, knocked down to the ground, or crumpling. Time will erase for a brief moment, allowing him to recover, before he automatically summons King Crimson to perform a charged punch, sending his attacker flying. This also has the effect of filling the Dual Heat Gauge by a considerable amount. *'Epitaph': Diavolo activates Epitaph, causing his hair to float in front of his face as he enters a special mode. While active, his stamina gauge will slowly drain until either it empties or he is hit. If hit by any non-DHA attack that does not knock him off his feet or crumple him, Diavolo will automatically erase time and reappear, his location dependent on what type of attack he is hit by. If hit by a projectile or any attack while he is otherwise out of range of the attacker, Diavolo will teleport a considerable distance forward towards them. If he is within range, Diavolo will teleport into the air and behind them, easily allowing for a Backstab to follow. *'EX - If you've seen King Crimson, it's already your time...nay, you're no longer in this world!': The skill activates quicker, and Diavolo is invincible until the last punch is thrown. King Crimson also moves a slight distance forward, increasing the attack's effective reach. *'EX - The passage of time resumes!': The skill performs the fully charged version by default, and Diavolo is invincible until King Crimson stops moving. *'Dual Heat Attack - Pinnacle of Eternity': Identical to its performance in All Star Battle, except it no longer begins as a counterattack. JoJolities *'The result is the only thing that lives in infamy!': Diavolo must use his Style Action. (200 Points) *'I know exactly where you'll be before you even get there!': Diavolo must Backstab 3 times. (200 Points) *'Foresee it!': Diavolo must use "Epitaph" 2 times. (300 Points) *'I can see the trails of your movements...': Diavolo must survive the first 20 counts of the battle timer without taking damage. (500 Points) *'No one must be allowed to threaten my eternal seat on the apex.': Diavolo must Retire an opponent without losing a single health gauge. (800 Points) Tournament He is paired with Joshu Higashikata in the Eyes of Heaven Tournament, having been placed in the F Block series of battles to be incorporated into the main Tournament. They were eliminated in the first round by Bucciarati and Trish. Trivia * Though never demonstrated, Diavolo can fluently speak Sardinian.Chapter 533: Notorious B.I.G. (1) * Throughout the entirety of the battle against Chariot Requiem, Diavolo's soul takes the form of King Crimson, and speaks and emotes completely through it. * According to a Top 10 List published in Weekly Shōnen Jump in 2000, Diavolo is Araki's second favorite antagonist and 4th favorite character overall. * Diavolo's seiyuu in the games developed by Bandai Namco Entertainment, Toshiyuki Morikawa, would later go on to also voice Yoshikage Kira/Sheer Heart Attack in the Part 4 TV Anime. References Site Navigation Category:Trivia